This invention relates generally to lubricators and more particularly to in-line lubricators for pneumatically driven power tools and the like.
In supplying air to pneumatic tools, it is desirable to have finely divided drops of lubricating oil entrained in the air in order to lubricate moving parts with otherwise dry air. In the past the devices have been relatively complicated and have required the use of moving parts which become inoperable if there are contaminants in the oil supply. Normally oil is only required during the working cycle of the power tool.
Prior art oilers have in some cases continuously supplied oil when not needed or only during specific functions such as one shot oilers providing oil at the initiation of the power usage. This often results in excessive oil usage or insufficient oil available for prolonged cycle operation.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present lubricators. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.